Kiseki
by Grey Cho
Summary: Percayakah kalian dengan adanya dunia lain? [AR]


Hari ketika diriku berpisah dengan seseorang yang berharga bagiku, aku bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah diriku yang lain tengah berjumpa dengannya?

Hari ketika diriku menangisi kepergian seseorang, akankah dia turut merasakan sesaknya dadaku dan menguraikan air matanya?

Apakah manusia memiliki kehidupan _parallel_ yang berjalan bersamaan?

Tolong. Tolong pertemukan aku dengannya lagi. Satu kali saja.

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Yusei Matsui

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

Nagisa's POV

 **Kiseki**

Wujud guritanya menghilang, menjadi kemilau cahaya yang terjalin dalam udara. Kelam malam menjadi saksi biksu untuk merekam perpisahan kami. Dalam derai air mata yang tumpah ini, kami bersahutan memberikan salam perpisahan kami … padanya yang tak memudarkan senyuman, bahkan hingga saat terakhir.

Keesokan harinya setelah perpisahan kami, aku harus menegarkan hati, menyunggingkan senyuman ketika sesungguhnya aku tak sanggup. Wajah muram kawan-kawanku lebih jujur. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin mendustakan perasaan mereka sendiri. Mungkin juga mereka tidak mampu lagi untuk berdusta. Aku pendusta, menyapa ramah mereka ketika bibirku gemetar menahan isakan.

Siapa yang tidak bisa mengelak dari kesedihan ini? Aku menemukan rumahku di kelas ini dan itu semua berkat Koro-sensei. Apa pun kata orang lain, dia adalah manusia. Dia bukan monster seperti rumor yang mereka sebarkan, mengelabui pemikiran kami. Jantungku tidak stabil, seakan lupa ritme teratur yang seharusnya dipompa. Kami menanti dan menanti, berharap sosok guru nyentrik itu muncul secepat kilat, menyebutkan nama kami satu per satu sembari menghindari serangan kami, dan pada akhirnya, dia akan memuji atau justru menasehati kami. Apanya yang salah dari sosok bahan eksperimen yang ingin menjadi guru? Apanya yang salah dari sosok manusia yang tubuhnya telah berubah dan ingin bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid di kelas ini? Apanya yang menakutkan? Koro-sensei hanya pandai mengancam. Dia pembual ulung yang terus-menerus menyakiti dirinya.

"Kau masih bisa memasang topeng tenangmu itu, ya." Karma berkomentar dengan nada sinis.

Senyuman kecil yang kutunjukkan membungkam sang pemuda. Entah bagaimana senyuman yang kuperlihatkan. Namun, Karma berdecih dan duduk di bangkunya, menatap ke luar tanpa berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Aku lalu melanjutkan aktivitasku merapikan tirai jendela. Papan tulis di depan sana kubiarkan penuh coretan kapur. Aku tak ingin menghapus gambar Koro-sensei dan tulisan Koro-sensei yang terpampang di sana, rasanya seperti menghapus seluruh eksistensi guru itu.

Ruangan ini akan menjadi sepi. Benar-benar sepi. Setelah sang guru menghilang, kami pun akan segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas ini. Jejak kami di antara lantai, meja, dan kursi akan tersapu. Masa depan tanpa Koro-sensei menanti kami. Masa depan tanpa guru yang akan mengusap kepalaku, melindungiku, dan memberikanku sokongan untuk menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

Pertahananku runtuh setiap aku kembali ke kamarku. Kutangkupkan tanganku seraya memejamkan mata. Aku berdoa, berharap keajaiban berbaik hati memberikan pertemuan lain antara aku dan Koro-sensei. Lampu yang remang mengiriku doa yang kupanjatkan. Bibir ini meletupkan satu nama berulang-ulang. Aku ingin bertemu Koro-sensei bagaimanapun caranya … bagaimanapun adanya.

* * *

Sejauh ingatanku, aku selalu mengunjungi perpustakaan, menyampirkan kata "logika" di luar kepalaku dan memasukkan kata "keajaiban" sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku mencari buku yang mungkin bisa membuatku bertemu kembali dengan Koro-sensei. Harapanku nyaris melebur di dalam jurang jika saja aku tidak membaca buku mengenai dunia _parallel_. Meski persentasenya kecil, ada kemungkinan kehidupan manusia memiliki salinan yang melaju beriringan. Jika buku ini benar, apakah Koro-sensei masih hidup di dunia _parallel_?

Malam ini, aku dibuat terpana. Fenomena aneh terjadi padaku. Semuanya bermula ketika aku tengah berdoa, berharap dipertemukan dengan Koro-sensei. Doa yang sama dengan hari-hari lalu. Ketika mengatupkan tangan dan menutup mata, aku seakan bisa melihat diriku sendiri. Diriku yang kulihat tengah berada di kamarku. Dia berleha-leha, hanya berguling sembari memainkan _game_. Sesekali, pemuda dengan paras sama persis sepertiku akan meraih potongan apel di sisi dan melahapnya lalu kembali berkutat dengan permainan entah apa. Bayangan itu meluruh dan hilang ketika aku membuka mata. Saat kembali menutup mata, hanya kegelapan yang menyambutku.

Kupikir, aku sudah mulai gila dengan memercayai adanya dunia _parallel_ dan berpikir bahwa aku mulai terhubung dengan dimensi lain itu. Namun, setiap hari aku merasa semakin terhubung dengan diriku di dunia _parallel_. Kali ini, aku terkejut. Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa. aku tidak berharap banyak bisa melihat Nagisa yang lain. Namun, aku bisa melihatnya! Diriku di dunia lain itu menghampiri seorang pria yang tengah bergulat untuk memungut sesuatu di bawah sana. Ketika sang pria menengadah, aku terpaku. Pria itu Koro-sensei ketika masih berwujud manusia!

Apakah ini takdir? Dari sekian banyaknya orang di bumi ini, di Jepang, Nagisa yang lain dipertemukan dengan Koro-sensei di dunia sana. Semua terjadi tepat setelah aku berpisah dengan guruku.

* * *

"Tolong. Tolong pertemukan aku dengan Koro-sensei!" Aku membatin, berdoa sepenuh hati.

Aku terbelalak. Aku terkaget-kaget bukan main ketika mendapati bahwa sosok Nagisa lain yang kulihat kala memejamkan mata merespon suaraku. Aku bisa melihat sosok pemuda itu tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap heran. Apakah jika hal ini kulakukan setiap hari, aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Koro-sensei? Aku ingat bahwa pergerakan dunia _parallel_ memiliki saat ketika keduanya bergesekan. Saat dua dunia bergesekan, ada kemungkinan penghuni dunia yang satu bisa pergi ke dunia lainnya.

Tanpa berpikir hal tersebut masuk akal atau tidak, aku melakukan hal serupa setiap malam. Aku tahu tindakanku lancang. Nagisa lain terlihat ketakutan. Namun, sekali ini saja, biarkan aku merepotkannya. Sekali ini saja, sampai aku bertemu Koro-sensei, biarkan aku bertaruh dengan hal tidak masuk akal ini.

* * *

Setiap saat, aku merasa bahwa waktu pergesekan dua dunia itu semakin dekat. Suaraku semakin jelas didengar Nagisa lain sehingga dia tampak semakin cemas. Aku menanti saat itu tiba. Kukenakan seragam sekolahku sepanjang malam, bermaksud memamerkannya pada Koro-sensei ketika kami bertemu nanti.

Menanti dan terus menanti.

Kemudian, hari itu tiba. Ketika tengah memejamkan mata dan berdoa, aku bisa merasakan diriku diseret ke dunia _parallel_. Aku muncul di depan Nagisa lain yang tengah merunduk ketakutan. Kupanggil namanya, berharap dia mau menatapku. Pemuda itu hendak berteriak, membuatku sontak mendaratkan telapak tangan di mulutnya, menjaga suara itu agar redam. Aku menjelaskan maksudku secara lancang, memaksa diriku yang lain untuk menuruti kemauanku, mengabulkan permohonanku.

* * *

"Ya?" Sosok seorang pria berambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Aku tak kuasa menahan rasa haru. Tubuhku bergerak di luar kendali. Aku sadar apa yang kuperbuat memalukan. Namun, aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Koro-sensei dan menangis sejadinya.

Tanganku erat merengkuh sosoknya, menghirup aroma peluh yang tercium. Sosok manusianya mungkin terlihat berbeda, tapi sama-sama terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Aku mencuri pandang ke sekeliling apartemennya, menyadari ada yang janggal. Aku bercerita. Kami saling bertukar informasi tentang dunia kami masing-masing. Koro-sensei di dunia ini bukanlah seorang guru. Dia tukang bangunan yang setiap hari bertarung dengan teriknya mentari dan beratnya bahan bangunan. Koro-sensei yang ini sangat kekanakan. Dia bahkan bersembunyi di balik Nagisa lain ketika aku melonggarkan pelukanku.

Koro-sensei perlahan bangkit dari belakang tubuh Nagisa lain. Pria itu berlutut di depanku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Nagisa-kun, dengar. Aku bukanlah Koro-sensei yang kaumaksud. Aku bukanlah Koro-sensei yang akan tertawa khas ' _nurufufufu_ ' seperti ceritamu tadi. Aku bukanlah seorang guru. Dunia kita berbeda. Namun, aku yakin Koro-sensei di duniamu pun akan mengatakan ini …."

Koro-sensei lantas pundakku sembari tersenyum lebar. "Kau hebat, Nagisa-kun!"

Isakanku semakin kencang. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Inilah yang ingin kuperlihatkan. Inilah yang ingin kusampaikan. Andaikan saja Koro-sensei yang ada di hadapanku adalah Koro-sensei yang kurindukan ….

Aku merasa kesadaranku mulai tipis. Pergesekan itu mulai mengendur. Sebentar lagi dua dunia itu akan kembali seperti semula. Aku akan kembali ke duniaku. Namun, sebelum itu, aku kembali merengkuh Koro-sensei, mengatakan padanya untuk menjalani kehidupannya dengan bahagia. Ketika hendak pamit, aku sadar satu hal. Di sini, rembulan tampak utuh dan bersinar terang.

Aku mengerling pada Koro-sensei.

"Bulan di sini tampak indah, ya."

Dengan itu, aku kembali ke duniaku.

* * *

Tubuhku telah ada di atas ranjang. Malam masih panjang. Kututupi mataku yang basah dengan punggung tangan. Air mataku tak juga berhenti berlinang. Aku iri dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia sana. Aku iri dengan Nagisa. Namun, kehidupanku di dunia inilah yang membuatku bisa menangisi Koro-sensei hingga seperti ini dan aku sepatutnya bersyukur.

Koro-sensei pergi bukan tanpa arti. Koro-sensei pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak harta tak ternilai bagiku, bagi kami semua.

Kasih sayang dan masa depan.

* * *

Aku sigap berbenah lalu menatap diriku di cermin. Perasaanku menjadi ringan sekarang. Langkahku menderap penuh semangat menuju sekolah.

Ketika hendak meraih kartu dari dalam saku, aku sadar ada benda lain di dalam sana. meraihnya, aku dibuat membulatkan mata.

* * *

"Pagi." Karma menepuk punggungku, memberikan salam sapa.

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum kecil, membuat sang pemuda mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan terjadi?" Dia bertanya dengan nada mencurigai. Mungkin sang pemuda tidak percaya bahwa setelah cukup lama, pada akhirnya aku bisa menyunggingkan senyuman seperti ini.

Aku meletakkan telunjukku di depan wajah.

"Rahasia," ucapku.

Saat itu, koin bergambar wajah Koro-sensei berada di dalam genggaman tanganku. Benda ini akan menjadi jimat keberuntungan yang menguatkanku, memberikanku secercah semangat baru.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
